Avoir une fille
by Elenna-Hellenika
Summary: Song fic sur la chansson de Roméo et Juliette . quel bonheur EST LA vie de Shion ! sa femme et Lui viennent d ' AVOIR la fille qu'ils attendaient Tellement ! SEULEMENT , CE miracle SE PAIE ...


_disclaimer: les personnagede shion,saga,kanon et le petit shaka sont a Mr Kurumada(que je tien a remercier pour avoir donner naissance au merveilleux mangas qu'est Saint Seiya) en revanche l'histoire est a moi ainssi que la bonne, l'infirmière, Adelphia et Hakuu(normal c'est moi^^)_

_04 mars 1992, hôpital d'Athènes_

En plein cœur d'une salle de travail, une femme mettait au monde un bébé. Ses cris retentissaient jusque dans le couloir où un homme au long cheveux verts attendait, accompagner de trois enfants et d'une bonne. Il faisait les cents pas quand les cris se turent. Intrigué, il releva la tête et s'avança vers le carreau de la porte mais ne put rien distinguer, les infirmières lui cachant la vue de sa femme. Déçu, il soupira: Que c'était long d'attendre de savoir le sexe du bébé! Soudain une infirmière sorti, manquant de l'assommer avec la porte.

_ Faites attention s'il vous plait!; dit il avec mauvaise humeur

_ Désolée monsieur, répondit la jeune interne.

Il fixa un instant le petit paquet au creux des bras de la jeune femme avant de demander, un brin hystérique:

_ Alors ce bébé?

_ Une merveilleuse petite fille monsieur, dit elle en lui tendant le paquet.

_Avoir une fille,_

_Une p'tite opale,_

_Deux yeux qui brillent,_

_Une peau si pâle,_

_Avoir une fille c'est faire une femme,_

_Une p'tite virtuose avant ses gammes _

Shion prit le paquet dans ses bras et se pencha pour admirer la petite merveille. Elle semblait si fragile! Et sa peau était si douce! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant dormir. Une fille! Enfin ils avaient une fille! Depuis le temps qu'Adelphia en voulait une! Elle devait être aux anges! Il était si concentrer sur la petite qu'il n'entendit pas l'infirmière l'appeler depuis plusieurs minutes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son bras qu'il revint a la réalité.

_ Oui?;demanda-t-il tout sourire

_ Quel nom désirez vous lui donner?

_ Sa mère ne vous a rien dit?

_Avoir une fille,_

_Un cœur de sable,_

_Cadeau de Dieu,_

_Cadeau du Diable_

A l'évocation de la patiente, l'infirmière fut toute gênée. Shion ne comprit pas tout de suite. Pourquoi prendre un air aussi triste alors qu'on a assister au miracle de la vie? Lorsqu'il lui posa la question, Elle répondit avec gêne:

_ C'es que….oh monsieur je suis terriblement désolée….votre fille est tout ce qui vous reste…..

_Avoir une fille,_

_C'est faire un crime,_

_Où le coupable est la victime,_

_Avoir une fille,_

Nan!Nan c'était pas possible! Elle devait surement faire erreur! Sa chère Adelphia ne pouvait pas….

Shion resta sans voix. Adelphia?Morte! Aussitôt, les larmes ravagèrent son visage. Tout. Il avait tout perdu. Comment vivre sans elle? Il pleurait tellement qu'il faillit laisser tomber a terre la petite perle qui venait de naître mais, heureusement, la bonne la rattrapa. Shion resta prostré de longues minutes puis reprit sa fille entre ses bras et déposa de tendres baisers sur son front. Adelphia avait donner sa vie pour sauver celle de leur enfant. Il se devait donc de l'aimer de toutes ses forces et plus encore. D'ailleurs, quand on la regardait dormir, elle était si belle qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner envie de lui faire du mal. Si douce, si fragile et pourtant…Comment soupçonner un si petit être de commettre des sa naissance le plus abominable crime: un parricide?

_Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang,_

_Elle est le fruit de mes vingt ans et je maudit tous ses amants,_

_Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang_

_Et je maudit tous ses amants,_

Tandis que leur père pleurait un berçant contre son cœur le nouveau né, les trois petits garçons qui l'accompagnait ne comprenaient pas la raison de ses larmes, celui qui semblait le plus âgé tant par sa maturité apparente que par l'intelligence incroyable qui brillait aux fond de ses yeux verts leur dit d'une voix légèrement brisée:

_ Maman est morte…

_ Monsieur Saga!, le rabroua la bonne, vos frères sont trop jeunes pour comprendre ce genre de choses!

_ bah, c'est pas bien grave!, dit alors la copie conforme du jeune Saga, on aura qu'a demander a Athéna de la ressusciter!

_ Monsieur Kanon!

Les jumeaux s'entre regardèrent. Le même air angélique, les mêmes cheveux bleus et ces yeux verts! Ils étaient le reflet parfait l'un de l'autre! Pourtant, il étaient l'exact opposé: autant Saga était calme, sage et doux, autant Kanon était turbulent et farceur!

Tandis que les Jumeaux tentaient de calmer leur petit frère, Shaka, qui pleurait tout les larmes de son corps, Shion demeurait figé dans sa douleur, caressant le visage si doux de cette si petite meurtrière…

_Avoir une fille,_

_C'est trembler de peur,_

_Qu'elle se maquille pour un menteur,_

_Avoir une fille, c'est plus jamais_

_Traiter les femmes comme je l'ai fait,_

_Avoir une fille,_

Tout au fond de lui, Shion regrettait cette naissance. Elle lui avait coûter tellement! Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se jurer de la protégée tout au long de sa vie et ce, envers et contre tous! Gare a celui ou celle qui osera lui faire du mal! Dieu ce qu'il regrettait a présent l'attitude qu'il avait eut avec les femmes dans sa jeunesse! Lui qui les pensaient si insignifiantes, si peut indispensables! A présent que sa chère épouse défunte avait mise au monde cette petite poupée, il regrettait amèrement ses préjugés! Lui qui était a présent priver de son plus grand amour, comment pourrait il survivre si on lui enlevait sa fille chérie? Quand aux prétendants, il comptait bien les tester afin de trouver le meilleur pour sa petite princesse , un homme qui saurait en prendre soin!Oh que oui!

_ Monsieur?; demanda l'infirmière

_ Hum?;se contenta de répondre Shion

_ Quel nom lui donnerez vous?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les minutes passaient et Shion ne parvenait pas a détacher son attention du bébé. Prenait son courage a deux mains, il fini par dire d'une vois chevrotante:

_ Hakuu…

_Je hais les hommes,_

_Et leurs regards,_

_Je sais leurs ruses et leurs victoires._

Trois années avaient passées depuis la mort de sa femme et Hakuu avait bien grandis. Elle étaient devenue une petite fille pleine de vie et d'imagination.

Shion, qui était le Grand Pope d'Athéna au Sanctuaire, profitait de l'heure matinale de cette journée d'octobre pour mettre en application le plan qu'il avait concocté voilà une semaine. Profitant du brouillard opaque que lui offrait l'obscurité de la nuit, Il sorti de son palais, portant dans ses bras une petite fille blonde qui le regardais en gazouillant gaiement. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue d'Hakuu en lui souriant avec tendresse et se rendit sur le Star Hill pour y interroger les astres sur l'avenir de sa fille. Au bout d'un long moment d'attente, il vit enfin la vie de la petite défilée sous ses yeux. Il la voyait grandir! Il la vit mener de nombreuses batailles et son cœur se serra. La vie de chevalier était la dernière chose qu'il voulait pour elle! Comme un film, les petites images défilaient dans son esprit. C'est alors qu'il la vit, sublime rose fraîchement sorti de l'adolescence, dans le plus beau des apparat…En mariée! Elle était si belle! Elle rayonnait de bonheur tout en lançant des regards emplit d'amour a son cher époux. Ciel! Elle était le portrait craché d'Adelphia. Il aurait tant aimer pouvoir caresser ce visage devenu adulte…

_Et quand viendra le jour où l'un d'eux,_

_Me prendra ma fille en m'appelant monsieur,_

_Alors ce jour et pour toujours,_

_Je fermerais, à doubles tours,_

_Mon cœur puis je deviendrais sourd,_

…Cet homme…Celui qu'elle venait d'épouser…C'était quand même pas…Mais oui!Cet homme n'était autre que le disciple de l'actuel chevalier d'or du cancer! Alors ainsi, c'était lui qu'elle avait choisit? Quel choix étrange surtout quand on savait que les chevaliers d'or de ce signe étaient quasiment tous portés sur le crime et la violence! Il devait néanmoins reconnaitre que ce chevalier avait de la classe. Il poussa un profond soupir de regret: son bébé aller grandir!

_Avoir une fille,_

_C'est continuer a espérer Et croire encore,_

_Que quand viendra le jour de ma mort,_

_Elle portera tout au fond de son corps,_

_Cette étincelle de celui ou celle qui a son tour, et par amour,_

_Viendra crier le cœur si lourd…_

Tandis qu'il regardait avec un vif intérêt la futur grossesse de sa douce Hakuu se dérouler sous ses yeux, il n'entendit pas un homme se faufilé derrière lui. La petite fille, elle, avait bien remarquer le nouvel arrivant et ne se gêna pas pour l'appeler:

__ _aga!

Le jeune homme fit signe a la fillette de se taire et celle-ci répondit en riant_._ Ce fut ce moment que Shion choisi pour sortir de sa transe et, voyant sa petite puce s'agiter en riant, il lui demanda avec tendresse:

_ et bien et bien jeune mademoiselle, puis je savoir la raison de cette agitation si soudaine?

Sentant une présence dans son dos, il se retourna:

_ Saga! Que fais tu ici?

Seul le regard haineux de son fils lui répondit. Quand celui-ci se décida a répondre, une violente altercation se déclencha entre les deux hommes et s'envenima a tel point que Saga, dans un accès de fureur démesurée, poignarda sans états d'âme son père sous les yeux de sa petite sœur.

_Avoir une fille,_

_Une p'tite opale,_

_Deux yeux qui brillent,_

_Une peau si pâle,_

La petite s'avança vers le corps agonisant de son pauvre père et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces en pleurant. Shion eut beau supplier sa fille de se cacher, rien n'y faisait, elle continuait de pleurer. A ce moment, Saga s'avança et saisit la petite par le col de sa robe.

_ NAN!, tenta de crier le Grand Pope sans succès

Mais Saga s'éloignait déjà en emportant avec lui la si précieuse petite chose.

_Avoir une fille,_

_C'est faire un crime,_

_Où le coupable est la victime,_

_Avoir une fille…_

Et c'est ainsi que mourut Shion, seul sur le Star Hill avec pour seul mot a ses lèvres celui de sa petite merveille qui lui avait été ravie:

Hakuu…

_Avoir une fille…._


End file.
